Avoiding Potter
by MissMraz
Summary: Another Lily and James story- We all love them. Short chapters, regular updates. Starts in 7th year, continues a little after.
1. The Incident

**Avoiding Potter**

**AN: However much I wish I did own the rights to Harry Potter and the story, I own nothing. *Tear***  
><strong>Also I apologise for my chapters being rather fast paced. I'm having a fast paced day, y'know? Also I have a minor addiction to writing "…" But It will pass, promise.<strong>

I was sitting at one of the crowded study tables in the Gryffindor common room- Crowded not with people, but with multiple, tall piles of books. The majority of these books were mine, but about ten of the thick ones had been borrowed from my friends. No, I wasn't a study freak who never had a book out of my hand –yet. I was hiding from James Potter.

If I may say so, this was one of my smarter plans. Potter absolutely refused to read until the day before exams, so if I hid my hair under my hood (as to not be recognisable from the back) and surrounded myself with books, Potter would have no inclination to come anywhere within a three metre radius. I could finally be left alone.

Who I hadn't counted on was Remus Lupin.

I was buried so deeply beneath the books that when he tapped me on the shoulder I jumped a foot in the air. I turned to face Lupin, slightly surprised to see that  
>A. He was not Potter,<br>B. That Potter wasn't with him.  
>I sighed in relief that I still hadn't been found. Lupin began to ask, "Could I borrow that copy of...Lily! Here you are! Do you know James has been looking for you all morning?"<br>I adjusted in my seat so that my face was hidden again. "Yes of course I know...Don't...No...Don't you _dare_ call him over!" But lupin didn't take any notice. He cupped his hands over his mouth, and with an evil grin at me, he yelled "OI! PRONGS! LOOK WHO I FOUND!"

I was furious. I stood up quickly, the chair scraping the floor boards making a horrible screeching noise, and turned around to face him. I picked up my bag and swung it at him so it just missed his head. "You know what you've done? Now I'm going to have Potter tailing me for the day! Does he want a repeat of yesterday?"  
>Lupin grinned sheepishly. "He's delusional. He thought you were trying to...well...It was funny to watch anyway. Good aim, by the way." So much for nice guy Lupin.<p>

We were referring to "the incident." On the 26th of August, in the great hall, most people were eating through the mountains of mashed potato, vegetables and meat piled on the dining tables. I however, was desperately trying to get rid of Potter, who had asked me out 36 times that day to my last count. I wedged myself between two fourth years, so that he couldn't sit next to me.  
>So of course he stood behind me. He then tried to say "Lily Evans, will you come with me to the Hogsmeade weekend?" But he only got the "with me" Before I shot a Hex at him, causing his nose to inflate to double size.<br>Unfortunately, McGonagall had chosen that time to walk the length of Gryffindor table. The conversation that followed sealed me into detention for 3 nights.  
>Though later I found, that contradictory to my usual level of good luck, Madam Pomfery couldn't find a cure for Potters nose that night so he still walked around bouncing off walls with his eyes obscured by his gargantuan nose. From then on I tried to avoid Potter, though I have to admit, His perseverance quite surprised me.<p>

I threw off the hood that I had been wearing to hide my hair; my disguise had been given away anyway, and turned to face the oncoming Potter, with his deep hazel eyes...and...Ugh, his stupid arrogant expression...

It was an unseasonably cold day on the 28th of August. After Yesterday, and "The incident" Of the day before, I was sick to death of Potter. My disguise plan hadn't worked, so now I was with a large group of friends, hiding in the middle of the circle...Sitting down...With my hands over my face. Friends are always good for helping another friend. Until- "Ohh its getting cold out here...I'm going back to the common room." Shivered Rachel, rubbing her hands together.

"I agree" and "Yeah lets go" was murmured around the group, before they all stood up and began to walk away. "You coming Lily?" Rachel asked, looking over her shoulder. Come back to the common room? Where Potter or one of his silly friends could be lurking like yesterday? No. Way. "No thanks guys I think I'll stay out here I have to..." But my explanation was drowned out by a chorus of "see you later" And "Bye then".  
>So much for 'Friends are always good for helping'.<p>

I slumped against a tree and looked around. Potter! "No...Not now..." I groaned. I opened my book bag and drew out my charms textbook opening it at random and putting it up in front of my face. I pretended to read for a minute, all the while staring at him, willing him not to see me. So of course he does.

I hunched over my book as he arrived.  
>"So Lily, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and..."<br>"Shut up."  
>He sat behind me, unperturbed, and began to read over my shoulder. "A charm to cause loveobsession?" Potter said in a teasing tone. I felt myself go pink, but I otherwise ignored him. I turned the page and hunched over further allowing my hair to fall as a curtain between us. In my peripheral vision I saw him lift his arm as to put it over my shoulder, and I replied with a glare clearly saying; you touch me James Potter and you will never see again. He seemed to get the message and let his arm fall straight to the ground.  
>"Why don't you just leave me alone Potter?"<br>"Call me James"  
>"No I won't <em>Potter<em>. Why won't you leave me alone? Why keep asking me out when I say no?"  
>"'Cause you're hot when you're frustrated at me."<br>I didn't reply to that. I slammed close my book, got up and walked to another tree. I arranged myself so that my body language was perfectly clear; Get lost or I'll hex you.

As I continued to pretend to read my book, fuming, I heard Black and Lupin laughing at James...I mean Potter... saying "There are just some things that are not going to happen Prongs!"

**AAN: So what did you think? I know it's a little short, but I'm only practicing, I'm working on it!  
>(Just a question, how many words approx. do you usually like in a chapter? Playing it by ear at the moment.)<br>Anyway, R&R.  
>Chapter 2 coming very soon.<br>Thankyou!**


	2. For God's sake, NO!

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I still own nothing…:(**

I have decided. It's too dangerous out there. I will stay here safe in my dorm until the Hogsmeade weekend has officially started, then I will leave with the stray group of people who woke up too late. Then he can't ask me out. He can't ask me out if he can't see me, right? He can't can he? No…I will wait right here. Yes…yes that is what I will do…haha…Heheh….HAHAHAHAHA. Oh no. I have begun to let this take over my life. This worries me.  
>I am lying, huddled under my blanket rocking backward and forward in the foetal position when two people walk into the dorm chatting.<br>"Lily?" "Hello, Lily?"  
>Footsteps. A bright light floods my eyes as the curtains around my bed are torn back with a short sharp screech. The open space was filled with two bright faces-<br>"Rachel! Alice!" I half groaned, half exclaimed. Alice climbed onto my bed and tore my pillow away from me. "What on earth is taking you so long? We've been up for an hour! Have you picked something to wear yet?" She shouted into my ear. "No..Ah…Well…I have this plan to…" I began. "HURRY UP DARLIN WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR!" I was dragged by my wrist out of bed by an over eager Rachel who had been gushing about her date for the past week, and had spent the whole last night picking an outfit.  
>"No! Wait! I'm avoiding Potter! You can't make me!" This comment was met with an long silence.<br>"Why?"  
>" Because I'm sick to death of being asked out by James Potter. Again and again! You have to support me on this!" I explained.<br>"Why don't you just accept? He could be worse looking…" Alice said slowly.  
>"Give it a go, what could hurt?" Rachel nudged me in the ribs and said "Mm have you seen his muscles?"<br>"Ooh and his eyes!"  
>"Any girl would take your place you know…"<br>"What are you worried about?"  
>"Oh if he asked me I wouldn't even hesitate!"<br>"He has abs!"  
>"Cause you would know!"<br>"Hey don't look at me like that!"  
>"And he's so funny!"<br>"He is totally hot!"  
>"Nah, I think Black…"<br>"Black, really? But James! Oh my god!"

I can only guess at what my face looked like at that moment, because I swear I half fainted. When I 'woke' I saw Rachel and Alice, now joined by Amberley and Chloe, tearing apart my wardrobe to find a summery dress to wear to match them as a group.  
>Amberley was holding up a strapless purple dress to the window, as if to decide whether it was too see through to wear without a cardigan, while Alice was examining a pair of strappy white heels. "We can't use that, the rest of us are wearing flats!" "No that dress is too short…" "Oh here we go!" Rachel said finally as she found a white maxi dress with gold patterned beads, which she threw at me along with a pair of gold sandals.<p>

"Seriously guys? C'mon...I don't even know if this fits me."  
>"Put it on Lills!" And I was pushed into the bathroom by three pairs of hands.<br>15 minutes later I came out, outfit on, hair straightened. "How do I look?" I asked, with a mock twirl. The group gasped and clapped their hands. "You look fantastic! Come on lets go get breakfast."  
>"Get me a piece of toast, It's not safe outside yet!" I yelled to their retreating backs.<br>"Just come out you wuss!"  
>Its not safe…No not yet. Not safe…must not leave dorm…no…not safe…<br>I could hear James voice coming from the common room: "Oh LILY FLOWER! I know you haven't left your dorm yet! I'm coming up…"  
>And I heard the stairs turn into a slide and a loud thump as a large mass hit the carpet. Laughter echoed around the common room as I quickly closed the door, including the booming shouts of laughter from the rest of the marauder group.<br>I hastily hitched up my dress and climbed out the window before he could figure out how to get up.

I arrived in Hogsmeade an hour late as planned. I didn't see James anywhere on the way. I mean Potter. Ha-ha Isn't that great? I'm delirious. It's probably because I'm hungry. I didn't ever get that toast did I? Yes…waffles indeed haha. Have you ever tried walking on stilts? It's really…a…never mind... Wow, I really need to eat before I pass out.

When I finally realised where I was I had already walked into the three broomsticks and ordered myself some pancakes. It woke me up considerably, and I walk off to find my friends. Rachel would obviously be off with her date, which she would no doubt explain in detail tonight, but the rest of the group would probably have been dragged off to Honeydukes by Amberley who has un unhealthy addiction to sugar quills. I walk down the cobbled road feeling the sunshine and enjoying the warm breeze which lifted some leaves and blew my hair around my face.  
>It was quite peaceful, listening to people chatter away…<br>Hang on- Was that Potter's voice? I whipped my head around and saw a messy mop of black hair 2 metres to my right. Oh shit.  
>I ran and dodged people to escape to the other side of the street. Look, I know it is childish, but once you hate something you do anything to avoid that situation again, no matter how inconvenient or silly.<p>

He saw me. "Hey Lily! I hear they're renting out the shrieking shack for couples…"  
>"Oh God no!" I ran desperately to the side and into a thin alley skidded across a wet patch and hid behind a few bins. I waited there for about 5 minutes, to be sure that he would be gone, and turned to leave.<br>I walked cautiously towards the street again, staring so hard at the back of Potters head that I didn't notice the boy sneaking into the alley until I ran into him. "Oh sorry!" I gasped in shock while dodging around him. I looked over my shoulder as I kept walking.  
>He was a tall boy with short brown hair, with a pigmy owl balanced on his shoulder. He turned back to look at me again and I noticed that he had two different coloured eyes.<br>He was wearing a white shirt over jeans and was grasping an envelope very tightly in his hand.  
>"Er- sorry!"<br>"What's a beautiful girl like you doing hiding behind rubbish bins?"  
>I blushed and tried to think of a retort. "Uh...I could ask the same for you?"<br>"Uh well I'm…Posting a letter. My Owl is lift-off challenged. Needs a head start, so I take it up to the roof of this building." He laughed, pointing at an old ladder attached to the brick wall in the corner of the alley. "Right, well. I'll see you round?" I asked. "Andrew. Hufflepuff." He stated, grinning. "I know who you are." And we stood for a while, just chatting.

"Well I better go post this letter or it will never arrive! Um…Yeah…Would…Never mind. See you!"  
>"Oh, well, bye!" I started to walk away hiding a smile. I reached the light of the street and turned to Honeydukes again. "Oi Lily!" and I felt something hit me in the back. I turned around looking for the guilty face of Potter but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, I found a ball of paper on the ground and reached to pick it up. '<em>Meet me at five at the lake? –Andrew' <em>I looked back at the alleyway where he had stuck his head out and mouthed '_It's a date'.  
><em>  
>I arrived at Honeydukes In 5 minutes to find Amberley buying a discount 30 pack of sugar quills and Alice and Chloe examining the Un-pop able bubble gum (<em>Effect includes: Large purple bubbles that will not pop for over an hour).<em> "LILY! What took you so long? You're an hour and a half late!" Alice shouted , then as an afterthought added "You know? I think I'll get these. Professor Binns won't know what hit him!". I grinned as the other two ran over to join me. "I got distracted." This was met by a confused and questioning look from all three of them, so I rummaged around in my pocket and pulled out the note from Andrew, unfolded it and held it up.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS ADORABLE! WHO IS HE?" "Andrew? Who is he?" "What does he look like?" "AWW That is so sweet!" And the group stole the note from me and ran away, trying to decode the message and figuring out who he might be. "What house is he in?" was shouted from the staircase. "Hufflepuff!" I shot back. "Wait…I think…I think I know an Andrew from Hufflepuff! What was his last name?" "Um, I don't know- He never said!" I said vaguely as I turned over a packet of Gummy ropes (_Strong as steel candy ropes!)_. Chloe shot me a worried look. "Just..um...oh never mind."

I sighed and walked over to the toffee boxes smiling to myself- There were no secrets when it came to Hogwarts, by tonight everyone would know. I don't know whether or not to be glad about that or not yet! But whatever happened, I was excited as hell!

**AN: What do you think? R&R! I tried to make this one a little longer.  
>Thanks for reading :)!<strong>


	3. Thankyou, Really

Chapter 3

I had spent the last half an hour being attacked by a group of crazy girls with hair straighteners, make up, dresses, shoes and a whole bunch of silly stories to tell.  
>I was forced into a long green dress and black flats (I would be down at the lake after all, heels would be rather stupid). My hair was tied In a loose bun with a gold clip, and there was a gold bracelet around my wrist- All ready- So when the time came I left the dorm to go down to the grounds.<br>I walked down the stairs into the common room, and heard a piercing wolf whistle from a couple of third years who instantly ducked their heads behind a newspaper laughing to themselves. Oh no. James.

"Wow Lily you look great tonight. Where are you off to? How about you come meet me at the lake at 7?" "Shut up James. No means no!" I muttered.  
>James prodded Sirius and said "You hear that Padfoot? She said James. She is so into me!" He laughed and winked at me. "UGH! Leave me <em>alone<em> you bloody moron!" I shouted over my shoulder as I carefully climbed out of the portrait hole.  
>The castle was quiet on the walk to the grounds, other the occasional squeak from a few of the suits of armor. I walked out onto the front grass and kept walking down the path to the lake, enjoying the peaceful near sunset.<p>

I finally reached my destination and went over to sit near Andrew. "Hey darling. You look great!"  
>"Hahaha, thank you. You do too." I smiled. He put his arm around my waist, which was a little sudden but I didn't mind. We watched the sunset together as the orange light turned to pink and purple. We talked for hours, about school, our friends, recent events and If his owl had ever arrived at its destination. When it was completely dark, we just stayed out and watched the stars, still talking.<p>

It was beginning to get quite cold, and I hadn't brought a jumper, so I sat up and said "I think we had better get back inside, the main doors close at 10." "Yes you're right. Don't want to get locked out."  
>He brought his right hand up and cupped my face, and slowly began to lean in…<br>Wait…what was his hand doing? His left hand was sneaking slowly down the collar of my dress…No that's too far…too close- What was he doing?  
>"Stop. Andrew just…no…too far!" I pulled away from him. "I…No Andrew I'm not okay with that…"<br>"C'mon babe…just let me…" and he brushed his hand over my front.  
>He stopped his hand right there and stared into my eyes "No! Don't that's not okay!" I said urgently.<br>I stood up quickly but he grabbed my arm to stop me from running away. "Hey why don't you stay Hun? We could just stay out here tonight…you know…by the lake, under the stars…? Don't tell me it would be your first…?"  
>I tried to pull away but he pulled me back down. "Stay HERE you bitch!"<br>"NO!" I shouted and I shot an angry hex at him. As he sat, blinded and trying to stand up, I pulled my arm from his hand and ran up towards the castle, tears streaming down my face.

I ran into the hall and kept running for the common room. I tore towards the portrait hole and gasped out "Wattlebird! Wattlebird!" It swung open and I climbed inside and collapsed, crying myself into near hysteria in one of the lounge chairs by the fire.  
>All of a sudden I heard footsteps, and swung around. I saw four shadows coming down the boys dormitory stairs.<br>Not wanting to be seen as such a mess I quickly stood and walked for the stairs. The boys came out from the bottom but I was only halfway towards the stairs, so I broke into a quick jog, and just reached the bottom of the stairs when they turned around.  
>The marauders. "L…lily? Is that you? Oh no are you okay?"<br>It was James. "No God dammit I am not okay!" and I turned to run up the stairs, but I didn't get far before James had reached the first step and jumped. Then the jinx that is both a curse and a miracle turned the stairs into a slide…so I skidded down and landed next to James at the base of the stairs and gave up and just kept crying.  
>James waved away the group, which involved a nervous looking Remus, an excited looking Sirius and a watery eyed Peter, and sat down next to me.<br>As the rest of his little group left the common room he lifted my chin with his hand and asked "Hey, hey what's wrong?"  
>I immediately pulled away and only cried harder. "Don't touch me! Please don't Andr..I, I mean…James…" He pulled his hand away with a confused expression. "What happened Lills? Who am I cursing tonight?"<p>

"Andrew…Hufflepuff…He…he tried to…" and I grabbed the neckline of my dress anxiously.  
>"Well shit. Don't tell me you went on a date with Andrew Weathers…"<br>"Wh..well…You know him?"  
>"Who doesn't? He's infamous. He uses people."<br>I stared. "That's what Chloe meant by that look…Oh everyone knew that I was going on a date with a phsyco but no one told me…UGH God!" I wiped away the tears on my face angrily. "I'm going to kill that bloody piece of UGH I'm going to punch his stupid face in!"  
>James faced me with a worried expression. "You know I am a marauder…we have some wicked pranks up our sleeves! What do you say?" "Does one involve physical pain?" He laughed. How cute. He thought I was joking.<br>We just sat quiet together in the common room and after I allowed his hand over my shoulder I just leaned in and calmed down. When the fire had burned down to glowing embers at around two in the morning I sat up and said "I better go upstairs. I need at least a few hours of sleep before tomorrow." "That might be a good idea. You know what? I have to go find Sirius. We have an enemy to publicly embarrass."

I laughed weakly and started to stand. Just before I could walk away he grabbed my arm. My breath caught in my throat but he just stood and wrapped his hands around my waist in a hug. I pulled away and walked up the stairs. "Thank you James. Really, Thank you." 

**AN: Yeah this chapter is a little short, I admit. It was kinda a half chapter (My other two chapters were originally 4 very short chapters merged, so for this to reach over a thousand words in one original chapter is a bit of a landmark acheivment for me! *Yaaay*)  
>Don't worry, the rest isn't quite this serious!<br>R&R! Thanks a bunch!**


	4. The Prank!

**Chapter 4**

**AN: This is my longest single chapter so far! Eek! It was really fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Review- Does Andrew deserve more? **

"Soo! Lily, we have been thinking…"  
>James had met me at the bottom of the stairs from the girls dormitory the very next morning.<br>"Did you stay up all night?" I questioned suspiciously. "Yeah, pretty much." He shrugged. "I've been wanting to prank this idiot for a while."  
>I stared.<br>"Anyway, me and Sirius have been thinking and think we have a plan: We will set up a little prank just to annoy him. Then we will have another prank that will be worse. Then another even worse. After the third prank we will write a message saying 'We know what you have done. Beware of the next'. He will stay paranoid for weeks and weeks, but nothing will ever happen. He will spend months worrying about this next prank, and he will not have the guts to do anything, because he thinks that we are watching." He Laughed "Isn't it simply evil!"  
>"James, I really appreciate the thought, but that sounds over the top? What is the medium prank?" I asked, pulling him into a corner so we wouldn't be overheard.<br>"So, you know that Un-pop-able bubblegum? Bubbles don't pop for hours and hours." He asked. "Yeah I know them…" I said, wondering where this was going. "Before I continue, I have to ask. Do you have an army of…" he counted on his fingers. "About 4 other people to help?" "Yeah." I answered. "Are they trustworthy?" "Yes."  
>"Well the idea is, that a group of 8-10 people shove as much as this stuff as they can fit in their mouth." "Ew! Where is this going James, because I'm not so sure I want to go through with this!"<br>"Don't worry. So, these people chew as much of this bubblegum as they can. We go around the middle of dinner and go into Andrews private bedroom. All the house heads have them…"  
>"How are we getting in there?"<br>"Leave it to me. So we get in there and we all blow as many huge bubbles as we can. We will fill the room. They will not pop, so as soon as the room is full, we squash them back and close the door. They are pretty sticky too, so they won't come out. He won't even be able to get to his bed! Even when after a day or two a few of them have popped and he can finally get back in, they make a huge bang when they pop so…"  
>"Oh I see…So he'll be spending a few sleepless nights?"<br>"Exactly. Sounds good?"  
>"Sounds great!" And I gave him a high-five and a swift hug and hurried out of the common room. This was going to be fun.<p>

That evening Me, James, Rachel, Alice, Amberley, Chloe, Sirius, Remus and Peter gathered in the boys dormitory to plan. I had filled my friends in on everything, and they were as eager as I was to get revenge on the soul-sucking river rat.

James and Sirius stood, and briefly explained their plan again. Sirius turned to face the group. "In one hour we leave. I have a fan in Hufflepuff 5th year who invented a spell to unlock any room in the castle. This is for you," he handed out a stick of the gum to each person in the room. "We don't have much time, after dinner he will probably be bringing back another innocent girl to his room, pretending that he likes them." "So how much time do we have?"  
>"About ten minutes."<br>"Only?"  
>"He works fast."<br>"But ten minutes?"  
>"That's sick."<br>"I'll go get my fan to give me the password. We leave at six. Be ready." And the group split.

One hour passed and my friends and I gathered outside the Hufflepuff common room. All of the students inside had gone to dinner. We waited for the Marauders to come, to give us the password, and 5 minutes late they arrived. "Where have you been?" I angrily whispered. "McGonagall. She sent us to the hall and we had to escape." "Right, well hurry up, we only have 5 minutes guaranteed left!

James ran to the portrait and whispered "Sunlight." And the door swung open.  
>"Hahaha this is so exciting! I can't wait!" Rachel exclaimed in excitement." Alice slapped Rachel's arm. "Inappropriate much!"<br>Chloe giggled nervously. "Sh..Should we get going? I don't want to get caught!"  
>Remus faced her and said "Finally, someone who cares about getting caught." Then he pushed Sirius and said "Hurry up!" and we all scrambled inside. Sirius took the lead and silently motioned for us to follow him. He lead us through a gold clad room and up a winding stairwell, above the normal dorms. He whispered inaudible and the lock clicked.<br>"Quick, quick, quick!" He said as we all ran in, chewing our gum. I have to admit, for the next thirty seconds we felt kind of stupid. We felt childish, and I felt that this prank wasn't nearly bad enough. But hey, it was a start.  
>Alice was the first to blow a bubble, and as she had used half the stick, it was huge. Quickly following her was James, who used an entire stick in the huge mouth of his (I always said he had a huge gob) and blew a bubble that would be hard to beat. He batted it over to the wall where it stuck fast. The next three minutes were filled with frantic chewing and sticking. Soon the room was almost full, and we were running out of gum. Chloe and Remus became too nervous about damaging their school records and left, soon followed by Peter, Alice, Amberley and Rachel when they ran out of gum.<p>

We were running desperately out of time when Sirius slammed the door on the bubbles and me, James and him ran down the stairs. I poked my head out to make sure that no one was back from dinner early. The coast was clear.  
>We ran over to the portrait hole and we were about to open it when we heard voices. I looked at the boys startled, and saw equally shocked faces. I ran over behind a chest of drawers, and I heard the other two hiding elsewhere. I held my breath as the portrait hole opened. It was Andrew. I felt a flush of anger and a desperate need to run out of my hiding place and curse him- he would deserve it. But instead, he took the pretty girl he was holding hands with and led her towards the stairs to his room.<br>I ran towards the portrait hole as soon as he was out of sight with James and Sirius right behind me, and climbed out. When all of us were out, James closed the hole over, just in time to hear an angry shout from just above us.

We tore towards the Gryffindor common room, filled with nerves and adrenalin, and reached the fat lady in record time. We climbed in and collapsed into chairs and fell about laughing.  
>After about 5 minutes of hysterical laughing we calmed down enough to talk. I couldn't find Chloe, and thought she must have gone upstairs to continue with her homework, but the rest of the group were eager to hear what happened after they left.<br>When people started arriving after dinner had ended we obviously couldn't keep talking in the common room, so the boys went to their dorm and the girls went back to ours. I reached the top of the stairs and opened the door and walked in.  
>Chloe and Remus were standing beside her bed, kissing. When they heard us walk in they looked up and tuned around like rabbits caught in headlights. Me, Alice and Amberley started laughing again and just walked back out the door.<br>I thought about it then and realized that if I had been paying a little more attention I would have realized that Chloe and Remus' regular get-togethers for homework probably would end up like this. They fit well together, It was quite cute.

That night I rested happily knowing that the buffalo faced square head wasn't getting any sleep, that he couldn't get any more girls in his room and that the teachers would never catch us!

**AN: Please I beg you, Review! I need reviews like goldifish need water and Voldemort needs an afro! (A whole lot)  
>Come on guys, I have had 209 hits and only four visitors have it in their heart to review...*Sniff*<br>If you review I'll review your HP fanfic? (Link it under your review if you want an opinion)**

**Okay enough grovelling. Chapter 5 coming in a few hours hopefully!**

**Favourite Subscribe or Review and I'll love you forever!**


	5. Success!

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Thankyou very much for favourites from Weasley-and-Proud, m1347, Michael4HPGW, Paigeeykins, and Miyu Hinamori! You guys rule!**

I woke up the next morning feeling quite peaceful. It was a Monday, and I had to go to class, but a little normality couldn't hurt! I got dressed and gossiped with my friends until it was time to head down to the great hall. We walked down to the bottom of the stairs as a group to see James and the marauders next to us in the common room. Remus walked over to Chloe and kissed her on the top of the head, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. James walked over holding a large piece of paper, which he unfolded and handed to me with a satisfied look on his face. I took the paper, read it and burst out laughing.

_This is to notify students that Un-Pop-Able bubblegum  
>has been added to the list of restricted items.<br>No student has permission to own this confectionary Item for the next month.  
>To see all restricted items, see the full list comprising of 48 items,<br>Available outside the caretakers office._

"It worked! He can't get into his room! He must have told someone! Yesss!" I exclaimed as I ran up to give James and Sirius a hug. "This is great! Thank you so much, everyone!" And I passed the document around to general laughter and applause.

After breakfast had ended I left off for DADA with James and Rachel. As we were de-touring through the charms corridor Rachel ducked into the bathrooms and said she would catch up later. We turned a corner to the moving stairs when a door slammed behind me and I was pulled forward. It was Andrew.  
>"I know you filled my room with those freakin' bubbles. I know it was you and your stupid friends. I'll tell the headmaster, I will. Unless you meet me at the lake tonight."<br>The door burst open again behind me and James charged in.  
>Andrew raised his wand and shouted "Petrificus totalis!"<br>"No I will not meet you! Leave me the hell ALONE!" I raised my wand to his nose height and said "Obliviate!"  
>Andrew fell over with glazed eyes and I kicked him while I had the chance. He wouldn't remember anything but a sore leg tomorrow.<br>I turned around to an angry looking statue of James. I whispered the counter curse and he stood. "What was that asshole doing?" "He said he would tell the headmaster it was us who filled his room with bubbles if I didn't come with him down to the lake tonight. I said no, modified his memory and kicked him in the leg." James laughed and took my hand and we ran down the stairs towards our class.

"And the pairs are: Zoe and Katrina, Rachel and George, Lily and James…"  
>We were in charms class being paired for an assignment. James picked up his stuff and came and slid into the seat next to me. "Hello my precious Lily-flower!" I groaned and slid my seat away a little. "Let's just get to work." And we did. We actually worked for the whole lesson (Except when James and Sirius bet each other that they couldn't hit the charms teacher in the back of the head with a paper airplane. James cheated and charmed his), and by the end of the lesson we were halfway done. "It's due Thursday, I'll meet you at the library at 3:30 this afternoon to get this finished, then we don't have to think about it." I told him as the bell went. "Is this a date Lily?" "No!" I lightly slapped the side of his head and left the room to go to Ancient runes.<br>"It so is!" I heard him yell after me. My next class was rather uneventful. I actually found myself wondering if this actually _was_ a date.  
>Was it?<br>No.  
>Did I want it to be?<br>I found myself rather unsure. Was I having a change of heart?

**[[Too soon?]]**

So I sat, pondering this, tapping my quill against the desk and staring out the windows at the clouds…It was quite hot that day, and our teacher was a relief, who had no idea what they were doing and had spent the entire lesson so far writing on the board.  
>I suddenly felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw Amberley pointing desperately to the note that just hit me and had bounced onto the floor. I pushed my desk forward and leaned over to pick it up, then once I had it safely in my hand again I un-crumpled it and flattened it out on my desk.<br>_**This is a charmed note. Anything I write, you can see and vice-versa. Alice, Chloe and Rachel have one too.  
><strong>_I looked at the note and had to laugh at Amberley's creativity. As I laughed I saw another note appear in Chloe's handwriting.  
><em>How do we erase everything if we get caught?<br>__**Crumple it again. Everything goes away.  
><strong>__Cool.  
><em>_**So anyway, lily? Do you have something to say?  
><strong>_No! I don't think so?**  
><strong>_**Yes you do…  
><strong>_Huh?**  
><strong>_**You are meeting James?  
><strong>_Uh, no!**  
><strong>_**So you are not meeting him this afternoon in the library?  
><strong>__Oooh, Lily…Finally said yes did you?  
><em>What? No! It's not a date! It's for that charms class project!  
>And I crumpled the note and stuffed it in my pocket. A few seconds later I heard a tiny beep. I pulled the paper out again.<br>_**So long as you bring this and tell us everything as it happens.  
><strong>_I shook my head and put it back in my pocket.

I arrived at the library early to collect some books to do some research and save a table. I strolled into the middle of the library and took a deep breath- the smell of books was the most beautiful. I went straight to the charms shelf, pulled out a few of the books which I had written down the names of earlier and lugged them over to a table. "Hey Lily!" I heard from behind me, and I saw James waving from another table. I lifted the books again-they must've weighed a ton- and dragged them over to the table he was sitting.  
>"How long have you been here?" I asked, honestly curious. "Oh about half an hour. I was just<p>

trying to work on this section…did you know that there's a guy working on a potion to help cure werewolves?"  
>"That's not strictly related to charms though is it?" "Well no-but it was interesting!<br>Whoa. Whiplash- James showing any interest whatsoever in a class project?

We worked for an hour, and finished the group section of the assignment with ease.  
>We stayed for an extra 20 minutes to finish the individual part of the assignment. I left the charmed note open on my desk just to humor Rachel, who kicked the back of my seat as she walked past waving her copy.<p>

Nothing has happened! You all can stop nagging me!  
><em>We won't stop nagging. Seriously, what's happening?<em>  
>Nothing! Oh shit he's watching…<br>I crumpled up my paper to get rid of the messages because he was indeed watching.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously. "Oh writing notes…" I answered.<br>"Right…Well I'm finished, come with me back to the Gryffindor common room?"  
>"Oh okay." I replied. I packed up my books and gathered my notes, folding them and putting them into my bag.<p>

**AN: How's that for a mini-cliffy?  
>Ugh it wasn't even intentional. I hate this chapter, major writers block.<br>Come on! Pleasy please review?**


	6. Prove it

Chapter 6:

We arrived outside the common room a while later. "So, well." "Uh yeah, I'm going down to dinner so…" "Oh yeah that's cool..." "see you down there.." "Yeah sure" "So…"  
>We awkwardly dodged around each other and headed off in our different directions.<p>

It was a Saturday afternoon and the Marauders and our group were out in the grounds sitting by the lake. The weather was getting quite warm so we were splashing each other with water. Rachel cupped her hands and flicked some water at me, and I squealed at the cold. "Oh you are so boring, you wuss!" James called from a few steps away. "Oh I am not!" I said back, and I scooped up water in my hands and silently threatened to throw it. He just laughed and I threw it. I have to admit, he took it like a man and didn't even flinch. "You are too!" "Am not!"  
>The rest of the group laughed. "You sort-of are Lily! Alice giggled. "Oh really now?" I challenged.<br>"Yeah pretty much!"  
>"No I'm not…"<br>"Prove it." Sirius suggested. I stared.  
>"I don't have to prove anything." I said dismissively, and began to walk further away from the lake.<br>I heard some jeering, but it just made me smile. When I was about 20 meters from the lake, I kicked off my shoes, turned around and ran.  
>I ran until I reached the sand and jumped in, splashing loudly a few meters from shore. I re-surfaced to laughing and a standing ovation from the whole group and about 15 other people who happened to be nearby.<br>I gasped and began to swim towards shore, my skirt weighing me down.  
>"Okay, that's proof!" James said, falling about laughing. I grinned and stood up, and walked out onto the short sand landing. Remus, who too was laughing sitting on the grass with Chloe, threw his jumper at me. "Why do I need this?" I asked, puzzled. "I don't want to get it wet."<br>"Hun! Your shirt!" James said. I looked down and my white shirt was clinging to my skin, and was practically see-through. I blushed furiously and threw his jumper on. Guess I didn't think that one through, but at least the decorations had covered most of the front. I walked over to James un-suspiciously and gave him a big hug. "Agh! He shouted in surprise. His shirt now completely wet. I picked a piece of seaweed off my shoulder and put it in his hair. I laughed as he pulled a disgusted face and raked through his hair with his fingers. He shook it out and took off his shirt (to general applause) to lie it down in the sun.  
>I motioned to my friends while his back was turned- first at James then at the water. Amberley, Alice and Rachel quickly stood, holding back giggles and started approaching. To stop him from seeing them coming, I walked round the front of him and tried to think of something to say.<br>"Err…uh…have you done the potions homework?" I asked. He shot me a weird look. "No…why?"  
>Suddenly he was scooped up off the ground by Sirius and a group of girls (Including me) and was being carried over to the lake. "Ah! No!" he grunted, trying to wrestle out of our grip. We had gotten knee deep and we threw him off us into the water- but before he reached the water he grabbed onto as many people as possible, and the whole group ended up in the water, laughing and spluttering.<p>

With the exception of Alice and Amberley (and Chloe and Remus-otherwise engaged…) we stayed in the water until the sun had started to set and the water had become too cold to swim in.  
>We finally climbed out of the water at around 6:30 and pulled our towels around us, the breeze raising Goosebumps on our arms.<br>The walk back to the common room was quite quiet [[hehehe- quite quiet]], we just walked and silently enjoyed each other's company. We climbed through the portrait hole and I went over to stand near the stairs, waiting for Amberley and Alice to come out of the dorm/bathroom from getting changed.

James walked over to stand next to me, and I hid a small smile. "Hullo you!"  
>"Hi." He said. "So…I was wondering. Lily will you go out with…?"<p>

Then I kissed him.

**AN: Yeah pretty short huh? Couldnt really add anything. **  
><strong>This was going to be the end of the story but I have grown quite fond of my OCs and this story- Soooo...<strong>  
><strong>If I can get some reviews subscriptions/ favourites to prove that someone is actually reading and enjoying this other than me, I'll turn it into a full story. **  
><strong>Even If you dont care if I continue, please review anyway, this is my first story on fanfiction and I am too shy to show someone I know, incase they hate it :o...I need some feedbackplease!<strong>

**It all depends on you if there is a new chapter... so click that review button right there vvv!**


	7. You ready?

Chapter 7  
><strong>AN: Couldn't let this story go, it was bringing happiness and rainbows to my life, even during writers block. I think I have to continue. Thanks to reviewers, and all those who favorite-ed my story, I love you all!<strong>

"Are you ready hun?"  
>"No!"<br>"It's going to be great, the best night of your life!"  
>"But I'm so nervous…"<br>"Lily, you've made it this far. It's only graduation!"  
>[[Hahahaaaaa! Dirty minds guys…]]<br>I stepped down off the stairs in a new emerald green dress, with matching earrings. It was sleeveless with a low neckline, and it reached just past my knees.  
>"Merlin you are beautiful," James gasped.<br>He was standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a new suit, but his hair as messy as ever. He was holding a small silver box in his hands. I looked curiously, "What's that?" He opened the box with a small click, and held it open. Inside there was a delicate gold chain necklace with a heart on the end. "Oh, James!" I snapped the box closed and threw my arms around his neck excitedly. "Thank you!" I whispered in his ear, "Can you put it on for me?" He lifted me and put me gently back on the ground, took a step behind me and fastened the clip around my neck as I held my hair out of the way. I heard a little snap noise as the necklace catch closed. I turned around with a huge smile and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Tonight is going to be great!"  
>He lifted his arm and ruffled my hair playfully. "JAMES! What do you think you are DOING!" I squealed. "I spent half an hour on my hair!" And I quickly turned to run back up the stairs- but I didn't get far before he caught my arm and pulled me back. "You look fine. Perfect. Amazing, Gorgeous. " He said, as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.<br>I blushed. "Ready to go…?"  
>He turned his head slightly and pointed. "We might be held up.." He was of course pointing towards Remus with Chloe, Rachel, Alice and Amberley with their dates and Sirius with a girl we had never seen before. I happily watched my group of friends (And Sirius's new…friend) as they talked animatedly. "Let's go guys!"<p>

The great hall was decorated brightly with seasonal decorations mixed with gold and white. **[[sorry about the vague "Seasonal decorations" I can't figure it out, what with the difference between north hemisphere and south, and also the different school year times :L]]** There were many people there already, the girls dressed in dresses and the boys in fancy suits. Our large group pushed through the doorway and gazed around. It was magical. Literally. A giddy Amberley was waving from a table a few meters away, and dragged over 3 extra chairs so it would fit us all.  
>"Can you believe? Tomorrow, it's the real world!" Alice rambled. "I still have no idea what to do with my life"<br>"Oh I'm so nervous, what will I do If I fall over at the podium?" Mused Chloe. "I shouldn't have worn heels…"  
>"What are we supposed to say again, right at the end?"<br>"You mean that speech?"  
>"I wonder what's for dinner?"<br>"I hear they are bringing in enchanted-"  
>"Won't it be so weird when-"<br>"I hope everything goes-"  
>I stood carefully in my tall shoes, listening to the excited chatter. Tonight was going to be unforgettable.<p>

The headmaster rose a short time later, and walked over to the podium. "We all gather today to celebrate the graduates of this great school…." Talk, Talk, Talk. He was going to slowly. In my nervous state I couldn't pay attention. None of us could. "And so, without further ado…." This was it. Finally, our names called. We were 7th year, and soon, we would be legal and free to get a full time job, to have a family…

He stood and walked towards the stage.  
>"Evans, Lily"<br>My turn, oh no… I stood and walked wobbling towards the front. I walked up three steps and shook hands with the headmaster, then the deputy headmistress, then the head girl, then the head boy, then was handed my certificate by the head of Gryffindor. With one last handshake I was send on my way, back to my table, struggling not to make my nervous shaking obvious.  
>"Gold, Rachel"<br>I clapped for her as I sat back in my seat, and she stood from hers.  
>"Harris, Amberley. Little, Alice. Lupin, Remus."<br>We were all being called, with other friends names called in between.  
>"Pettigrew, Peter. Potter, James."<br>Wait for it…  
>"Scott, Chloe"<br>Yesss! That's all of us!  
>And he finished the list on Ziedan, Adrian.<br>"Now the speeches from the academic achievers…"  
>Chloe stood, followed by Remus and two other students from each year. They all sounded exactly the same. "In all my years at Hogwarts…" "After all my time at school…" "I have learnt so much in the past 7 years…" but beyond the first line, excitement and nerves rendered us all incapable of concentration.<p>

"And I present to you now, the official graduates of-" started the headmaster, but he was drowned out by screaming and stomping in excitement, with all our hats thrown in the air. Cliché as it may be, I've always wanted to do that! The hats rained down on us and fell randomly over the floor. James turned to me with excited eyes and leant down to kiss me.

The night progressed with many hugs and congratulations. The band started playing and we stayed up until 1am dancing.

As I twirled around in James' arms I couldn't have felt happier, yet sadder. Hogwarts was my home for the past 7 years, what was I going to do now? My home was broken, Petunia hated me, and It caused my parents to argue often. Hogwarts was safe and happy, and now I had to leave. However, I could leave now, and that would bring more opportunities. What do I want to do when I graduate? I always asked myself that question in earlier years, but never put much thought into it. It's ages off, no need to worry! I told myself. But now, I had graduated. Where to go next? I had so many interests that I couldn't choose.  
>James noticed my vacant expression and asked if I wanted to sit down a few times during the night, but I refused, knowing that any distraction would help me get a sounder night's sleep that night. So, we continued spinning slicing a path through the other dancers smoothly.<br>At least I didn't have to get a job right away, right? Eventually, in the excitement of the night, all worry was washed away. I didn't have to worry yet everything would work out…It always did in the end.

**AN: And there we go! I couldn't not post this, I was too excited :D PleasePleasePleasePlease review?  
>This was a shorter chapter, don't hate. It's hard bro.<strong>

**(No, anon inboxer, I will not end it here.)**


	8. The Letter

_Chapter 8_

_Lily Evans,  
>This is a request to join a society against the dark magic of Voldemort and his Followers, who have begun to call themselves "Death Eaters".<br>For security reasons, I cannot say any more in writing. If you are interested, please come to 92 Black Tree terrace, Saturday 11:13 SHARP. The password is Phoenix.  
>This letter must not fall into the wrong hands.<br>To come is to accept great responsibility and risk, choose wisely.  
>Albus Dumbledore.<em>

The parchment had become a flimsy quality from me rolling and unrolling the note all night in thought. Should I go? It was a few weeks from graduation, and the…freedom…was getting to me. I was actually getting quite bored, and castle sick for that matter. Maybe I needed something to distract me? However, that warning was haunting, 'Choose wisely' had followed me everywhere for the past two days. It was tomorrow that we were supposed to meet. Whoever 'we' were. Who else was going?

I lay uneasily in my bed that night, trying to decide. I weighed the pros and cons of going, but unfortunately I couldn't think of any for either column because I didn't know anything about it. As my realistic thoughts merged with dreams I decided sleepily- 'I like phoenixes. I'll go.'

I woke up slowly with that same dreamy certainty. 'Phoenixes are fluffy- Ha ha fluffy is a funny word- fluuuffyyy…Fluuuuuffffyyyyy-yeah should I go-oh I don't know-why not? I rose and rubbed my eyes tiredly and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I shuffled over towards my closet, where the door hung loosely open after I fell asleep early last night.

I quickly changed into a simple outfit and slid on my socks over to the door. Breakfast was distinctly un-notable, I couldn't even remember what I ate. I walked out the front door at exactly 11:12 and disparated to 92 Black Tree.  
>I apparated into a shabby street with cobblestones which had gradually been kicked up, causing a tripping hazard to any nearby. Fortunately, there seemed to be no one around at all. The sun was reflecting off all the surfaces with nothing dark or soft to absorb it, and the effect was almost blinding. I walked to the only building I could see, a tall grey-stone building that was rectangular and rather uninspiring, and sat down against the wall. With my eyes closed against the white light, I heard the echoing cracks of a few other people Apparating into the square, and one loud stumble and crash as someone tripped on a stone. My eyes snapped open.<br>"James Potter. The only one to fall, naturally." I said.  
>"LILY!" I heard, before being encased in a suffocating hug. Trying to recover from being winded I gasped, "Nice to see you *erch* too!" "James pulled away to look at my eyes, and I leant in to kiss him on the cheek. "How have you been Lily dear?"<br>"Well, not too bad actually!"

"Phoenix." An unfamiliar voice said to the doorknocker, that was shaped as a dragon. It sprung to life and rasped "welcome…" There was a click as the heavy old lock unlocked. The thick stain wood door swung open slowly.  
>"Well, 'sall very dramatic isn't it?" I giggled.<br>"There's a reason for that…" James murmured over my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.  
>"Huh?" I questioned anxiously.<br>"Come inside."

It was contrastingly bright and homely inside the grey building. Professor- Oops, Dumbledore was standing at the head of a long oak table, his beard twisted and thrown over his left shoulder.  
>"I know you will all have a lot of questions, and if they remain I will answer them after the following, but at present I must ask you all to sit and listen."<br>In the firelight I see Sirius, James, Remus, the Longbottoms (Who graduated the year before us in Hogwarts, and were already married) , a fair few of the Hogwarts professors and a few other people I had never met before.  
>"This gathering is called the order of the phoenix. It is devoted to fighting the dark arts, and as we know, Voldemort and his followers. We all know that he is at large, murdering and causing destruction, and this group is to rally people opposing his ways."<br>He took a seat and waved a hand to invite us to sit as well.

"If I can get a sworn promise from the entire group to keep all of what I am about to say a complete secret from anyone not here today?" We all nodded. "Okay good. What I am about to tell you could put you in danger if you leaked any of this knowledge- to anyone."  
>Dumbledore continued deep into the details, the secrets, what we would be doing, our gathered knowledge. He talked for a long time, but not one of us tired of what he had to say.<br>"You are the most trustworthy group of ex-students, colleagues, and friends I know. We will fight." And he ended the meeting there. He handed out a few pamphlets with how to protect ourselves, and asked for questions.  
>"When will we meet again?" "Next Wednesday, same time, same place."<br>"What happens if one of us decides we don't want to be a part of the group anymore?" "I will have no choice but to place a memory charm on you, you see we must protect the secrecy of this group."  
>"Do we get lunch?"<br>Everyone turned to look at Sirius, who turned a little pink and grinned. His stomach rumbled loudly.  
>"Oh go on…" And Dumbledore summoned a plate of sandwich triangles from God knows where.<br>"What is this place?" "Merely a vacated muggle residence. It is currently up for sale, but with the help of a little repelling magic, I don't think it will sell…" The room applauded quietly.  
>"When do we start?" "We started two hours ago, my friends. Simply by arriving here you have begun. Keep an ear out for any news, your eyes open for any sightings, and your nose open for a whiff of sherbet lemons, for you see my stash is running quite low." And he winked as he held up a jar, in which rattled what sounded like only two or three of the lollies.<p>

Dumbledore sure had given me a lot to think about. As the group was dismissed from the room, and we began to walk outside, James took my hand and we stepped out into the cold air. The breeze had picked up a fair bit, and was now a strong wind that blew my hair around my face.  
>"Come back to my place Lills?"<br>"Hmm…" I pondered. Go home to an empty house, light a fire and finish the great book I was reading, or go have some stupid adventure with the marauders?"  
>"Sure. Let's go!"<br>So he grabbed my wrist and I grabbed his grinning to my ears, and he dissaparated, dragging me with him into the darkness of nothing.

**AN: Heart or Hate? I have had 600 hits this past few days guys, and no reviews? *Pouts* **


	9. His House

Chapter 9

**AN: Just a fluff, cause I love writing them and it lightens the mood for a while. Everyone loves fluff.  
>Flllluuuuuuufffffyyyyy. Ha-ha :).<br>Almost at ten chapters! I'm so excited!  
>To celebrate, along with the next chapter I'll be putting up stats for anyone who is interested, and will review my reviewers Harry Potter fanfic of choice, because I love them, and everyone loves reviews!<strong>

**So yeah, don't diss, 'cause this is really short. But everyone gets writers block.**

We appeared on the bottom step of the potter household in a moment with a swish of out travelling cloaks. There was a momentary twist of nerves in my stomach, which was silly really as I had already been introduced as his girlfriend over a letter, but not in person yet. James rapped on the door quickly, opened it and stepped inside onto a white rug. Someone had lit a fire and is was crackling merrily in the walk in hall, occasionally spitting little sparks which burnt out before they hit the floor. "Ma! I'm back!" he shouted to the house. I giggled a little.

"Honey I'm in the kitchen! I made those cookies!" called a kindly voice. I laughed again and poked him in the ribs. James poked his tongue out at me and poked me back. He took my hand and led me forwards into the kitchen after he hung my cloak on a hook on the wall. I looked around as we walked. It was a large house, but not huge. It had a warm and loved feeling to it, and the smell of toast and chocolate followed us around the house.  
>We stepped onto the tiles of the kitchen just as a woman wearing a blue robe turned around, her long brown hair swishing over her shoulder. She had a streak of flour over her forehead that she rubbed off with her forearm as she pulled her other hand out of the bowel.<br>"This must be Lily!" she exclaimed, and she walked towards me with her arms outstretched. I leant in for a hug while she tried not to get flour on my clothes. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Potter. "Oh It's Dorea darling, none of this Mrs. Potter silliness." "Nice to meet you Dorea." "Much better, Are you staying for tea?" "Oh…" I looked at James "That would be great thanks!"

"So how have you been?"  
>So we sat in their cozy kitchen with a cup of tea, talking and watching as the weather outside changed. Before long it was raining quite heavily, and James had pulled me onto his lap. He played with my hair while I spoke and never let go of my hand. Dorea continued to talk and ask questions, and waved her wand lazily over a pot of soup which stood on the stove. It stirred in a slow whirlpool with a shimmering steam rising from it. She flicked her wand again and four bowls flew out of the cupboard above her head and over to the table, followed soon by the pot and the ladle. All landed on the table with a gentle thud. She walked over to the stairs and stuck her head into the stairwell, "Dinner's ready!"<br>~~~~~~~~

"Thank you so much, that was lovely! I said at the end of the meal. "No problems dear," Dorea replied "Now hun I need you to show me how to use that funny gadget you got the other day…" she said as she turned to her husband, then followed him out of the room.  
>"So, what have you been doing the past week?" "Oh….you know, not much really, catching up on my sleep...I really miss Hogwarts." I must have looked upset as he lifted his hands and used his thumbs to stretch my mouth into a smile. "Heyy!" I said, grinning in spite of myself and slapping his hands away lightly. "How about you? How have you been?"<br>We sat in the steaming kitchen for a few minutes…or it could be a few hours discussing everything from the Order of the Phoenix meeting to the latest music on the radio.

"Oh god is that the time?" I exclaimed at 11:30pm. "I have to go!"  
>"GoldRose restaurant, Seven o clock next Friday."<br>"Sure hun" And I leant up to give him a kiss. He momentarily lifted me from the floor to reach. I wrapped my hands tightly around his neck and wrapped my legs around him playfully, so he couldn't let me down. I grinned as he stumbled around, trying to get his balance. He eventually gave up and leant against the wall, And kissed me again. "Love you." I said.  
>"Love you too." He whispered sincerely.<br>And I jumped down lightly, staring into his eyes as I let go of his arm. With one last hug I turned and walked down the path to dissaparate.

**Really short fluff chapter :) Please review! Extra thanks to my last three reviewers who get a digital cupcake for being awesome.**


End file.
